Emotions in the Fineprint
by Bullheaded
Summary: Vexens playing father to an abducted child, whose case went cold years ago. But this child is no ordinary one, and lives in no ordinary way. Now, its Vexens job to introduce her to Organization XIII, and hand her over to Axel. Hey, what could go wrong?
1. Abducted

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or the incredibly sexy Axel. Although I wish I did own him...Me-ow! Ahem...Nevermind that... **

**Alright, this is a test story, for me to see where I want it to go...Review your like/dislike and I'll decide whether or not to continue. Thanks, -K.J.**

* * *

**EMOTIONS IN THE FINEPRINT**

* * *

There has always been ugly in our world, it lurks in corners and back alleys, sewers and decrepid old buildings, in our hearts and souls, our eyes and actions. So much ugly. Ugly deeds, which have been done by ugly people in some very ugly ways. There are twisted ugly things that embrace the darkness of the world, there are those who have come to know ugliness on accident, and those who use it as a way to redemption. There are subtle ugly acts, and downright open ones too. But sometimes, these acts of darkness, these ugly things, come in seemingly harmless packages, things we do not anticipate, that we cannot prepare ourselves for. And this particular one came in such an innocent form, in such a delicate way, it was almost completely overlooked.

* * *

Wynn stared down at the slipper in the tidy Ziploc Evidence bag he had never bothered to remove it from. It looked so out of place in that bag, displayed like a lost artifact on her battered cherry wood dining room table. It made his heart ache every time he brought it out to look at it. That tiny pink shoe with its white flower embroidery, its strap with the missing buckle, and the tiny hole in the side. But something darker had been added when it was separated from its wearer, something ugly. Dark dried red stains were splattered in abstract patterns across its surface, scuff marks and holes dotted the soles and edges. Tears blurred Wynn's vision as he recalled the few sketchy details the officer had provided him with. His little girl had been dragged. Horrible surges of emotion came flooding forward as he recalled the day that his little Jenny had not come home.

_"Mr. Parker, I'm sorry to inform you…"_

Wynn shook his head to clear the thought from his mind and ran a hand through his dark hair, liberally peppered with gray. It has been 8 years since his 6 year old daughter, Katherine Jennifer Parker, had disappeared without a trace. She would be 14 years old 3 days from now. If she was here, she would have soon had her first boyfriend (who he would naturally, strongly disapprove of.) and have entered the 8th grade. But she wouldnt. Someone had taken her. Most likely killed her. And he would never get to experience any more of his daughters life. Sighing, Wynn tucked the bag and its contents into the drawer, and locked it. To forget about the pain, and the litle girl he would never get to see grow up.

* * *

Daddy would be coming back soon, he came every week to make sure she was ok, that she liked the house he had put her in this time, if she needed new things. He was very good to her. She loved her father, despite his oddities and overprotectiveness. Vaguely, Katie recalled some other father who had been good to her in some other place and time...but the memory quickly disappeared.

Katie's 14th birthday was coming up soon, and Daddy had promised her something she had wanted for a very long time. A friend. And so, she waited patiently for her father to return, and bring her a friend. That was always a luxury Katie had been denied. She was moved often, taught only by private tutors, allowed barely even to communicate to others online unless they recieved a full background check. She was to remain completely off the charts, away from danger. It was a lonely exsistance, but he always assured her it was for her protection. He was a brilliant man, who came up with brilliant things, and Katie had always assumed that it was so people did not discover him, or his abilities. But it was no matter, because she must be out of danger now, right? Or he wouldnt be introducing her to anyone. Daddy was bringing her a friend!

* * *

"Excuse me, if I could please have your attention?" Vexen rapped on the table sharply twice until all twelve members had their bored eyes focused on him. Vexen hated meetings. He cleared his throat "I have a job, and I need one of you to fill it for me. If you are interested, please see me in my lab shortly after 3, thank you." He inclined his head, and exited the room, opting for a hasty exit. His mind drifting, he kept thinking of the excited dark haired girl that had been abducted and left to his care.

He grabbed for the mug perched precariously atop research papers and test samples, took a sip of the cold coffee left by his lamp and dressed for bed. Vexen ran a hand through his faded blond hair, grumbling at the sight of a gray he could have sworn was _not _there yesterday, and sighed. He wondered how the hell he was supposed to pull this stunt off. This was a delicate situation, but it had to be done. She was getting increasingly unhappy, and that was not good. Not good at all. An unhappy Heartwielder was basic armageddon. And they needed her badly, the fate of their exsistance put into perspective by her reactions to the Keyblade masters she would face. But to be introduced to his world fully, she would need a guide, a friend. Someone young and quick, protective, who would see to her needs until she could fulfill the Destiny that vibrated in the very air around her. Dangerous indeed...


	2. Interview with Eight

**DISCLAIMER- All KH characters are the copyrighted property of Square Enix and Walt Disney Productions, this is purely a fan fiction, and I own nothing but the OC characters, plotline, and your soul...**

* * *

"Your telling me this is a babysitting job?" Xigbar scoffed, giving Vexen an 'I dont fucking think so' look while flipping his ponytail back over the shoulder it had somehow managed to creep over. 

"Not precisely no, there are certain risks and requirements that must be taken into account but--"

"Whatever, risks I'm all for. 14 year old girls? Not so much. Later." Xigbar stood up and left.

Vexen sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple. After 2 hours of this, he had a hell of a headache. He had already interviewed every member that had volunteered and all had not gone well. No one wanted the job. He could ask Xemnas to make it a mandatory mission for one of the members, but there would most likely be rebellion in some form. Wonderful, how wonderful. A knock sounded at the door, Vexen took a quick swig of the coffee that hardly ever left his side and straightened up his desk.

"Come in" He called out.

One bottle green eye peeked through the crack in the door, quickly accompanied by spiky tendils of unruly red hair, and then the whole lanky body flopped lazily onto the chair situated to face Vexen's work desk. "Hey," A demented twist of the lips only the redhead it belonged to could call a smile graced the sharp catlike features of number Eights face. Dear lord, what fresh torture is this?

"Yes Axel, is there something you require?" Despite trying to remain calm Vexen's hand tightened around his coffee mug.

Axel shrugged his lean teenage shoulders and waved a hand lazily "Nah, I just felt like bugging yah. Heard you were looking for a worker drone, run out of defenseless chimpanzees to do your illigal drug testing on?"

Vexen gritted his teeth together in an effort to keep from beating the boy like he should have done years ago. Maybe then he wouldnt be so rotten.

Axel snickered in demented delight at the obviously rising stress levels of the older man "So really, what do you want?"

"I am in need of a, bodyguard, of sorts." Vexen worded it as carefully as he could, Axel's known for trouble. And why was he in here in the first place? Maybe though, he could use this to his advantage. But could he trust Axel? Never. But watch him with her for a day or so...possibly. Besides, what options does he have left?

"A bodyguard huh, for what, E.T.? You finally got something interesting down in 'Dexters Laboratory?'"

Vexen let the comments slide, changing tactics, deciding to keep it cool "Nothing that would interest you I'm sure, just something to do with the Keyblade Master, thats all."

Axel's green eyes flashed, and he leaned forward "The Keyblade Master eh? Information like that doesnt get tossed out lightly, Vexen, whats your angle?"

"No angle, just a simple arrangement."

"An arrangement that could get you killed, thats not like you, whats up really?"

The boy was too smart for his own good, Vexen had always admired that about him, right now he just hated it. He sighed "Alright, I'll be truthful, its...for my daughter."

Axel's eyebrows arched in surprise "Your straight?"

Vexen glared at him.

"Alright alright, preferences aside, I thought Nobodies couldnt have children?"

"Wrong. Although, I wouldnt recommend it, there can be some particularly nasty outcomes." Vexen wrinkled his nose for effect.

Axel was silent for a moment "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you need someone to guard your 'daughter'?"

Vexen stayed silent and tried to look like he was reluctant to hand out the information "Well you see, I'm not positive I should reveal that to you. My daughters phenomenon was to stay between her guardian and I..." He leaned forward a bit and frowned "No. I shouldnt tell you."

Axel flipped out an automatic lighter, and toyed with the flame, staying silent.

"Thats contraband." Vexen pointed out.

Axel flipped it shut and looked at him "And?" He absently flicked it open again and stared at it thoughtfully "So if I agree to guard this girl, you'll let me in on this big secret of yours?"

"Thats correct."

He grinned "Huh, sounds like a sweet deal to me. Can I get out of this once I'm in?"

"You always seem to do that anyways." Vexen remarked dryly.

Axel chuckled a bit "I suppose I do, dont I...Hm, and your not afraid I'll betray you?"

"I would be, if I was able to experience fear." Vexen sipped his coffee again.

"Is the job taken?"

"If you agree to it."

Axel stood up and held out his hand, green eyes glittering with their fiery malice "Alright Vexen, you've got a deal."

Vexen inclined his head and shook the outstretched hand, feeling like he'd just signed over Katie's soul to the Devil. Vexen grimanced, maybe he just had.


End file.
